Hearts
by We Are Timeless
Summary: Goal: Give Ally 20 hearts in a week. (Contest entry for stephgirl9's Hug&Hearts contest.) :D FIRST PLACE! Thank you all so much!


**This is my contest entry for **stephgirl9**! Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Goal: Give Ally 20 hearts in a week.

* * *

**20. Heart Shaped Stickers**

Austin walks into Sonic Boom and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend of three years, the one and only Ally Dawson. She squealed as he picked her up off of the ground and spun her around. When he put her down, she kissed him on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doin?" he asked casually leaning over her shoulder to try and peek at the brunette's songbook. She, out of habit, snapped it shut, away from her boyfriend's peeking eyes. He chuckled at her reaction, and pulled out a six foot roll of heart shaped stickers. Enough to cover a really big desk. Or a tiny person. He watches in amazement as her chocolate orbs light up as she spots the stickers and reaches out to grab them, but he pulls them high enough so she can't reach.

"Hey! Austin! Give 'em!" she said, sounding a lot like a five year old. Austin laughed at this thought.

"No. I will give you stickers, if I get to put them on you." he said.

"But-"

"Either I put it on you, or you don't get any stickers." he said firmly. Ally sighed, but nodded. He started with the first sticker, which was about the size of his fingernail, and put it near Ally's right eye. Then he put two on her collarbone. Two on each cheek. Another hear the corner of her lips. Then he put them all over her sundress, and when he got to her legs, he got a bit distracted at how long, perfectly tanned, flawless legs his girlfriend currently owns. When he covered her wedges in heart shaped stickers, he turned her around.

_'I got the front covered, now for the back.'_ he thought. He ran his fingers down Ally's long, slender legs, which caused Ally to giggle quite loudly. He chuckled at his girlfriend's actions. When he got to her back, just the itty bitty patch of skin above her sundress, he used this opportunity to smell Ally's delicious smelling ombred curls secretly.

"Austin? Are you sniffing my hair?"

Okay, maybe not so secretly.

* * *

**19. Heart Designed Band-Aids**

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin yelled as he ran into the music store to see his heart sticker covered girlfriend. She turned around.

"What is it Austin?" she said casually. He shoved his arm right so close to her face, she looked cross eyed. When she could make out the sight of blood, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Austin! Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked worriedly as she dabbed his hand with some iodine and tissues she keeps under the countertops. He winced.

"Oh god...Austin! How did you get this?" she asked, still patting down the tissue full of iodine. He cringed. It stung really badly.

"Well-"

"Never mind. I have the band-aids. Which ones do you want? I have one that has mustaches, Disney characters, ooh! And here are the yellow ones with the pancakes all over them-"

"Actually, I brought my own." he simply said before using his free hand to pull out a box of heart covered band-aids and handing it to Ally. She took it, but looked confused.

"Okay," she said while putting the band-aid on her not so cautious boyfriend.

"That was weird though. It was like you planned on getting hurt." she shrugged. Austin winced. His arm still hurts from the cut. But it was worth cutting his arm if it meant Ally gets to tend to it.

* * *

**18. Heart Shaped Umbrellas**

Austin walked into Sonic Boom for the third time today, with a bright cherry red object behind him.

"Hey Ally," he greeted. Said girl turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Austin! Is your arm feeling better?" she asked, her chocolate doe eyes full of care, making her seem all innocent yet beautiful at the same time. He nodded.

"Yep! Its feeling a lot better. Now, I wanna give you something." he said, presenting the object he's been hiding, which was shown to be a heart shaped umbrella. She took it, but looked under and around it, as if there was something hidden in it.

"Ummm...is this 'something' visible?" Austin chuckled, and took the umbrella, and gave it back to her.

"Yes. This heart shaped umbrella." He presented once more. She laughed confusingly, holding it up.

"Thank you! Austin, w-what would I need an umbrella for today?" she questioned, taking a look outside of the doors of Sonic Boom, seeing a perfect sunny day in their town of Miami.

"For this." he said, and about ten bif burly and buff men came out on the upper deck. And it sure as heck scared Ally. A lot.

"So they can do my job and shower you with kisses!" Austin finished. This scared and worried Ally even more. She squeezed and buried her head into Austin's chest.

"And why would they kiss you?" was the response. When Austin hugged Ally closer (if possible) to his body and lifted the umbrella over their heads, the big buff guys got out a couple buckets each, and started throwing handfuls of chocolate Hershey Kisses at the couple. When Ally opened their eyes and noticed it, she giggled and tried to catch some, but due to her clumsiness and lack of catching skill, she couldn't catch one. Austin laughed at his girlfriend's lack of skill. When all of the Kisses were thrown, Austin took the umbrella down.

"Thanks guys!" the blonde waved to the guys. They waved back.

"No problem Austin! Be sure to give your little lady whatever she needs in life." one said before all of them walked out the door.

"You know them?" Ally asked. Austin hopped onto the counter.

"Yep. Thats my uncle and his friends." he explained. She laughed.

"Okay then, get up off the counter and help me clean this place up. I'm still wondering how could you afford all of this chocolate." Ally said, trying to move her feet out of two feet of Hershey Kisses.

Literally.

* * *

**17. Heart Shaped Balloons**

Right now. Ally was not having the best time of her life. Just a mere five minutes ago, her very own boyfriend, slung her over his shoulders, and ran up the stairs and locked her in the practice room. She is currently banging her doll like fists on the door.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Strange enough, the door opened, so she stepped outside. She gasped in awe. Her entire store, was filled with red and pink balloons of all sizes about three feet above the ground. Even the floors are covered in them, thanks to Austin and some duck tape. She walked down the stairs and tripped over a small balloon, and fell on a durable red heart shaped rubber balloon the size of her Baby Grand piano. She climbed off and made her way to Austin.

"Wow, Austin! I love it! I trip over them, but I love it! Why did you do this though? Its not any special holiday."

"Geez, Als. Can't a guy get the best girlfriend ever some hearts and love? Besides, every day I spend with you is a special holiday." Ally blushed a bright red.

"Aww, you're so sweet Austin." she reached over and gave him a hug. As he hugged her tight, he rubbed a balloon over her hair furiously, making her hair stand up. The brunette gasped.

"Austin!" she shrieked. Then, in a swift motion, she rubbed a balloon over his head as well, making his hair similar to bed head.

"Hey!" was all it took for them too have a static electricity fight. And Austin learned a very important lesson he will need in the future.

Ally still looks cute with her hair a big mess.

* * *

**16. Heart Shaped Conversation Candies**

Austin walked into Sonic Boom at closing time as Ally was just about to lock up. He rushed over. She noticed.

"Hey Austin!" she smiled. He smiled, but didn't talk. Instead, he just rummaged through a sack he brought. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out a little candy conversation heart. Ally took it. _'Hi!'_ It read. He took out another one.

_'What'cha doin?'_

"Austin, these aren't even real conversation candies." Ally laughed.

_'I know.'_

"Woah, its like you know what I'm going to say!" The songwriter says, obviously surprised. All Austin did was give a low chuckle.

"Austin, are you going to talk like this the whole night? Cause then I won't be able to hear your sweet voice." Ally said, a bit dejected at the thought.

_'Sorry.'_

_'But I'm going to.'_

_'Talk.'_

_'Like this.'_

_'For'_

_'The Rest'_

_'Of the'_

_'Night.'_

Áustin started to break off parts of some hearts so the sentences could make more sense.

"But why?" Ally whined. Yes, she was aware she sounded like a child, but come on! Who wouldn't want to hear Austin's voice? He chuckled. He got out a heart shaped envelope and wrote something on it, and slipped something into it, and put that in the sack of conversation candies. He just gave the bag to her and smiled, and started to walk to his house. She just gave a confused look, and locked Sonic Boom before opening the bag and reached out for the homemade envelope. She pulled out a familiar looking CD, which so happened to be Austin's first album. She flipped over the heart.

_'If you ever miss my voice, listen to this. After all, you did write it. ;)'_

* * *

**15. Heart Shaped Pizza**

It was three in the morning. Which is passed midnight. Which means Austin is able to talk again. But it didn't mean he had to walk over to Ally's house with cans of soda and a large pizza and wake up a sleepy Ally.

"Austin? What are you doing here? At three a.m. in the morning?" Ally asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He walked into her house and she shut the door.

"Because. I felt bad for not talking to you earlier, so I decided to have a little pizza party. Just the two of us!" he explained.

"At three in the morning? When the rest of the neighborhood is still asleep?"

"Yep." Austin set the cans down before his right hand freezes off, (and we can't have that if he still wants to play the guitar) and opens the pizza box. Ally joins him on the couch and was going in for a pizza slice when she saw it.

The pizza was in the shape of a heart.

As were the pepperonis and olives. Ally laughed.

"Aw, Austin! Thats so sweet! You got a pizza shaped like a heart!" Ally giggled. Austin feigned confusion.

"What are you talking abou- Oh! Man, they got the shape of my pizza all wrong! It was supposed to be a square!" he whined. Ally looked a bit disappointed.

"O-Oh." she said, a bit saddened. He laughed.

"I'm just kidding Als, you need to loosen up." She took the first slice.

"And you need to stop coming to my house this early." she retorted.

He learns to never bug her in the mornings.

Especially after sweetening his girlfriend.

* * *

**14. Heart Shaped Breakfast**

Ally slowly woke up from a very, _very _good dream, and woke up to a pair of hazel eyes just millimeters away from hers.

And she was not expecting that.

So she screamed.

And he screamed back. She bolted upright.

"Austin? What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ally said, putting a hand over her chest.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." he simply said. Then he turned around with a HUGE tray with more than enough food in the shape of hearts. Ally gaped as her eyes widened.

"Wow! Austin! You actually think I'm capable of eating all of this? And you made it?" Ally asked, reaching for a heart shaped strawberry. After all, there were strawberries, mugs of hot chocolate with cream on top shaped like a messy heart, bacon, eggs, and even pancakes! All shaped like hearts. He smiled cheekily.

"Well then, I guess your amazing and handsome boyfriend will have to help." Then he swiped the pancakes off the tray.

"Hey!"

"I made them. But, I'll feed you some." Then he gently forked a piece of pancake into her mouth. Then, he took the cream out of the hot chocolate and poked her nose with it. She slowly turned her head towards him with a cold glare, and Austin knew he was in for it.

Lets just say if you stopped by her house, you will see a brunette chasing a much faster blonde and a LOT of yelling. A very lovable yelling.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Oh yes. Very lovable.

* * *

**13. Heart Shaped Chocolate Chip Cookies**

It was two p.m. and Ally hasn't even had lunch yet thanks to the customers. Its like when one goes out, another comes in. She has been hiding her hunger very well for a girl who can't lie. But, Austin could see right through it.

"Hey Als. You okay?" Austin asked worriedly. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah. I'm alright," At that moment, her stomach growled quite loudly. Austin laughed.

"Okay, I'm a bit hungry. I didn't have lunch yet with all these customers around, and my dad is in New Jersey for an Accordion Auction. Again." Ally sighed. "So, I'm left here to take care of the store. Again."

"Tell you what. How about you go on and eat something, and I'll take care of Sonic Boom?" Austin offered.

"Austin, thats really sweet, but I don't have money with me at the moment. I can't afford to go buy anything." He lifted up a covered basket.

"And luckily for you, I made you homemade chocolate chip cookies." Her eyes lit up as she took a bite into a heart shaped cookie.

"These are _really _good. Are you sure you made these?" Ally questions, loving the fact that the cookies are still warm and the chocolate melts into her mouth. He blushes.

"Well...Okay, my mom made these." he sheepishly admitted. Ally laughs. He likes that sound.

Especially if he caused it.

"Well tell your mom she's a great baker. It makes my mouth all warm and yummy."

He's gonna have to steal that recipe sooner or later.

* * *

**12. Heart Shaped Guitar**

Ally, who after all the cookies, had a proper lunch, was cleaning all of the brass instruments in the store when Austin came in with a box. Covered in wrapping paper. With a cute little bow on top. She put the rag down.

"Oh, hey Austin! Who's the gift for?"

"You." he replied, extending his arms out to give it to her. She looked shocked, but she went and opened it anyways. Carefully. After all, it is Ally Dawson. She gasped when she saw it. A cherry red heart shaped acoustic guitar. She flipped it over and in silver Sharpie, Austin had written, _'There's no way I could make it without you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. In more ways than one. ;)'_

She set the guitar down.

"Aw, Austin! Thank you! But why?"

"Come on Als. You have to stop thinking that you only give presents on holidays. I just wanna get my girlfriend something, after she's making me a rockstar. Its the least I could do." he said, kissing her on the cheek. Even after three years, she's still not used to it, and blushed.

She started to play the chords for Heartbeat, so Austin sang along. Along the chorus, Ally did as well.

These are one of the moments he wants to relive forever.

* * *

**11. Heart Shaped Cupcakes**

Austin came back in with a tray filled with chocolate cupcakes.

"Austin! More sweets? I already broke the rule 'No eating in the store' when you gave me the cookies earlier!"

"So you don't want them? Okay, I'll just get Dez then." Ally's eyes widened.

"I never said that! Now bring them over, I love your mom's baking." When she bit into one, she moaned at the sweetness of the treat. Austin chuckled.

"If I get to hear that sound every time I give you these, I shall bring them around more often." Ally laughed at this.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And why?"

"Because you are adorkable when you do it."

"So you won't ever be mad at me?"

"Who could get mad at you?"

"Okay." And with that, she swiped some frosting off and poke Austin on the nose with it and ran out of the store giggling. It took him five seconds to realize what just happened. He smirked.

"Oh you just brought it on, Miss Dawson." he said to himself. "Soon you be Mrs. Moon." he added softly, getting a few cupcakes to bomb his lovely girlfriend with.

* * *

**10. Heart Shaped Neckalace**

Austin came in after Trish left to go get fired at Mandy&Pixie's Mani and Pedis, while Dez went off to find yak food for his momma llama.

"Austin, are you here to give me more food? Cause if you are I am not accepting it." Ally warned. Austin laughed at this.

"No, I came to give you this." he said and pulled out a silver diamond encrusted necklace with a bass clef and a treble clef forming a heart. Ally gasped.

"Austin! H-How in the world could you afford this? Its so beautiful, I can't take it. It must have been pretty expensive-"

Austin laughed and interrupted her rambling.

"Ally! Calm down! I got it for you, because it just perfectly describes our relationship. And, yes, I admit it was pretty expensive, but hey, its a price to pay when you need to get something for no absolute reason other than the fact that you love the best girl in the whole wide world." Austin explained, already fastening the chain onto Ally's neck. She looked down on it.

"Its beautiful." she murmured.

"Just like you!" he said cheesily, booping her nose. She rolled her eyes at his lame, over-used joke, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

**9. Heart Attack**

Austin had invited Ally to come over to his house since his parents had asked her to tutor him so his grades could get up. They obviously trust her since they know how responsible she is. Right now, Ally just walked into Austin's room, and stopped in her tracks and looked around his room. It was covered in paper pink and red hearts.

"Surprise!" he said when he noticed her presence.

"Austin? Why did you do this? Its going to distract me even more when I'm tutoring you." Ally said sitting on his bed, still wondering how he managed to cover up every space on the walls.

"Aww, come on Als. Do we really have to study?" he whined. Ally gave him a stern look.

"Yes Austin, we do. You need to get your grades up." she scolded. He slumped over next to her, textbook in hand.

"So what subject are we perfecting first? Austin asked, casually draping an arm over her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"We are going to be doing math first." she answered, already knowing what reaction that'll have.

"Ugghhh." he groaned. "But I hate math! And math hates me! So does our math teacher, Mr. Dirwon." he added. Ally giggled.

"And thats why we are doing math first, so we could get this overwith, and your math grade could go from a D- to a possible B+." Ally explained. She opened the textbook as Austin flopped on his bed.

"Alright, I want you to solve this problem. How do you solve 4t-56k when you need to know-"

"SURPRISE!" Austin shouted, giving Ally a heart attack.

Literally.

He "attacked" her with little paper hearts, making her squeal.

"Austin!"

She took a few hearts and looked at them. They all had corny little sayings like, _I love you. To the world you are just one person, but to one person you're the world. _But the one she loved the most was this one particular frilly, glittery heart.

_I wrote your name on a piece of paper, but I threw it away_

_I wrote your name on my hand, but washed it the next day_

_I wrote your name in the sand, and the waves washed it away_

_I wrote your name on my heart, and forever it will stay._

Ally teared up a bit, and threw her arms around Austin.

"Austin! This was so sweet! Thank you." Austin loved this feeling. His smile got even wider, and wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend.

He never wanted this night to end.

* * *

**8. Heart Covered Stuffed Animal**

The next day, Austin found that Sonic Boom was closed, but climbed into an open window. He had 12 hearts down, and 8 more to go. He made sure to close the window, and walked up to the practice room silently. Whem he opened the door, he did not expect to find his girlfriend on the piano, mouth open, small puddle of drool underneath her mouth. He chuckled at this, before wiping it away with a tissue.

He lightly shook her awake.

"Hey, hey Als. Wake up. Ally, oh Allygator." he sang. Ally woke up with a start, and rubbed her eyes.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she asked, getting off the piano bench and over to the bean bags, where its much more comfortable.

"I wanted to get you another present." Ally laughed.

Austin thinks its the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard.

"_Another_ gift? Austin, you've given me so many things! Just because you're an upcoming rockstar, it doesn't mean you have to spoil me." He sat close to her.

"But Als, I _want _to spoil you." Ally shrugged.

"Well, if you want it that way..." she trailed off. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Now, here's today's present," he turned around and pulled out a pink, heart covered dolphin. "Its Dani the dolphin!" Ally took the dolphin and snuggled against it. It had the smell of Austin. Cologne, spearmint, and of course, pancakes.

She loves it.

"You gave me Dougie, now I'm giving you Dani. They are just like us. A perfect match." he explained, pulling out Dougie, and nuzzled him against Dani.

He likes waking her up like this.

* * *

**7. Heart Shaped Mirrors**

Ally was once again, trapped inside her practice room. But, this time, she was supposed ot expect it, but she didn't. And boy, was she mad. She thought that Austin had already learned his lesson from the last time this happened, (although last time this happened, she didn't punish him), but he was _SO _going to get it this time. She slammed her fists on the door repeatedly.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" she fumed. And again, the door opened at her command. 'Deja vu' anyone? She stormed out of the room, ready to give Austin a piece of her mind, when she almost crashed into a mirror.

"What the-" She looked around, and there was her precious music store, covered in heart framed mirrors. Everywhere she looked there were like four or five more Allys looking straight back at her. It kinda creeped her out.

Austin tried to sneak up on her and scare her, but luckilt for Ally, she saw him through the mirrors.

"Austin Moon, don't you dare take another step forward." The petite brunette hissed. He stopped dead in his tracks. She swiveled on the heel of her foot and turned towards him.

"Why in the world woudl you do this? Do you have any idea how much time this will take just to clean all of the mirrors?" she yelled. Austin stared blankly at her.

"Ally, for once, just think of what the meaning is. Not what it looks like. I put all of these up, because then you get to see yourself everywhere. You're beautiful, and I wanted to show you, and everyone else that comes in here." he explained, looking at the ground with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans. Ally was speechless.

"Austin, thank you. Thats so sweet." she said, giving him a passionate kiss. After they pulled away, he blushed, still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a nice guy." Ally laughed at this, and shoved him playfully.

* * *

**6. Heart Shaped Pillows**

When Ally walked up to her bedroom after locking up Sonic Boom and exiting the Miami Mall, she saw that Austin was on her bed, watching her television.

"Austin? Who let you in here?" she asked, setting her jacket and bag down near her bed.

"Y-Your dad did." Ally laughed.

"But my dad isn't home yet. He went to go get groceries. My mom is coming over on Valentine's Day for once." Ally said, a bit bitterly. He noticed this, and sat up.

"Ally is there something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nah, just my mom practically missing out on my life. The last time I actually saw her, was four or five years ago. Way before I met you and Dez. I'm just kinda glad that she finally decides to visit us." Ally admitted. "But then, s-she's just g-gonna leave us..." Ally said, starting to cry. She buried her face in the nearest pillow. Five seconds after she bolted up.

"When did I get this pillow?" she wondered aloud. Austin smiled sheepishly. It was a pillow shaped in a heart, with a picture of him on it. She flipped it over.

_'Now you don't need to come over to my house to kiss me goodnight. ;)'_

Ally laughed, wiping away tears that escaped. "Thank you Austin. You always know how to make me feel better. Come here." she said, getting ready for a kiss. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, waiting for his kiss, but never got it. When he heard a kissy noise, he opened his eyes just in time to see Ally kiss the Austin on the pillow.

He somehow regrets getting that pillow.

* * *

**5. Heart Shaped Chocolates**

Ally was surprised when Trish asked the brunette to come with Trish to work at Cherry's Chocolate Factory, which was actually located right behind the Miami Mall. As they entered, Ally looked around, her eyes filled with amazement. Then she spotted some people going on the tour.

"Ooh! Trish! Can we go on the tour of the factory?" Ally pleaded. Trish laughed, but shook her head no.

"Sorry, but Austin reserved something for you." Then Trish grabbed her best friend by the arm and dragged her down a hallway leading towards a room, that says 'Surprise Ms. Ally Dawson!'

Ally looked confused as heck. "Why is it for me? Trish, who did this surprise come from? And whats inside this room? Is it a kidnapper?" Ally guessed.

"Why don't you go look for yourself?" So she did. She opened the door, and waves of melted chocolate washed over the two. When she finally reached the surface, she heard laughing. She opened her eyes and saw her blonde rockstar laughing at her. Surprisingly, he wasn't covered in anything.

"Austin? You did this?" she gasped. He nodded.

"You like it, huh?" he smirked. She tackled him.

"You tried to drown me in chocolate!" she shrieked. He yelped. He didn't want his blonde hair to turn brown, but somehow, it suited Ally.

"Well hey, you already drowned me in love." he said cheesily. She playfully smacked him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a chocolate stain on his face, unfortunately for him, was not big enough to cover his flushed face.

* * *

**4. Heart Shaped Money (Not the best one I could think of...)**

Austin walked into Sonic Boom with a very, how should I say this..._wide_ trenchcoat covering him.

"Oof!" Ally said, bouncing off of him after reaching for a hug.

"Austin? What on Earth are you wearing? A kiddie pool?" Ally asked, obviously annoyed when she banged her head on the countertop.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Als. But no, it could be enough to fill a kiddie pool though." he commented. She got up and brushed her skirt.

"Austin? Whats under that coat?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!? Geez, why would you think there was something up with me? I don't know what you're talking about! Okay fine! Geez, stop grilling me." he rambled before opening his coat and threw green confetti at her.

And let me tell you this:

IT WEIGHED A TON.

She sat up and stared at the confetti, which surprisngly wasn't confetti. I stared at it until I realized what it was

Money.

Shaped and cut out to look like hearts.

She looked up to her idiotic boyfriend.

"How much money did you cut up?"

* * *

**3. Heart Shaped Posters**

Okay, lets put this together for all of you who couldn't incorporate what was going on. Ally's mad at Austin. Why, you ask? Well dear, let me tell you this. Austin, shredded her One Direction posters, and cut her Austin Moon posters in the shape of a heart. Did you listen?

HE CUT UP HER ONE DIRECTION POSTERS.

"Ally! Come on! It was a moment of weakness. You know how much I hate the stupid British boy band." he tried to reason. She turned around and gave him a glare.

"What reason, would you have, to hate them?" she asked, trying to stay calm. His eyes widened.

"Errrr...do you like my heart Austins?" he said, failing and still trying to avoid the question.

"Austin? Why on Earth would you be jealous, of a group of hot guys who aren't even in the country?" she tried once again. He sighed.

"Because! You said they were hot!" he lamely replied. She giggled.

"And so did almost every other girl in the US."

"But, one day I know some hot, famous guy is going to sweep you off your feet, and you'll forget about me." he said, looking down.

He lost all of his manliness right then and there. She lifted his chin up so he's looking straight into her chocolate eyes.

"Austin, thats sweet. But no guy, no matter how hot, is going to be able to take me away from you. We're Austin and Ally. We're better together. Or else it won't be the same." she told him.

He smiled.

And thats why he loves her from Earth to heaven and back again.

* * *

**2. Heart Shaped Envelopes**

Ally had just finished cleaning up the pile of now useless money and flopped onto the bean bags. Then, she hears her name being called. She, being the obedient one, reluctantly got up and walked downstairs, just in time to see her boyfriend and two other best friends with a deep red heart shaped envelope.

Now she was curious.

"Hey guys, whats up?" she asked casually. She stopped right in front of them when she saw Dez and Trish just LITERALLY bouncing with excitement.

"Here!" Dez said, yanking the envelope out of Austin's hands and into Ally's. She opened it, and her eyes widened and she squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" she squealed, feeling Austin's arms wrap around her pretite waist and spun her around.

"We," she announced, pulling out the four airplane tickets. "Are going to LA!" she yelled. "But why?"

"For vacation. Just a Team Austin vacation." Austin replied coolly.

And she's going to get a surprise she never even knew coming.

* * *

**1. Heart Shaped Wedding Ring ;)**

They all had settled into their seats on the big, EXPENSIVE airplane. Dez and Trish sat across from Austin and Ally. Dez in seat 3A, Trish in 3B, Austin in 3C, and Ally in 3D. Shortly after takeoff, they were just having a typical boy and girl conversation.

You know.

About how Justin Bieber sings like a girl or not.

We all knew who was arguing of course.

Trish and Dez.

"Oh you're just jealous!"

"Of what?!"

"That Justin can sing!"

"I can do better!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Then the captain's voice broke the argument.

"This is your captain speaking. I have an important message for the passenger in seat 3D. Will you marry the gentleman in seat 3C? If the answer is yes, press the Call Button for the flight attendant."

Ally bursted into joyous tears, as Dez, Trish, and Austin kept saying, "Push the button!" as well as the passengers nearby them.

When Ally pressed the button, a flight attendant came with a silver tray, a red velvet ring box, that held silver ring in the shape of a heart which oh so happened to match her necklace.

I guess we all know what happens next, right?

**And done! I think I did pretty well! Please tell me what you think, but I really think I should've made them longer...:/ Oh well. So which one was your favorite?**


End file.
